Neko
by Py-loves-tachou
Summary: Quand Sasuke fait une grosse bourde et que Naruto est là pour s'occuper de lui; venez lire je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés désolée.


Titre: neko

disclaimer: y sont pas na moi bouhouhou

genre: yaoi

couples: Naruto/Sasuke

Notes: les commentaires entre parenthèses sont de moi.

Note2 :« blabla », 'pensée'

je vous supplie à genou de ne pas faire attention aux fautes d'orthographe. Merciiiiiiiiiiii !!

Il était dans de beaux draps, ah ça oui il avait fait fort! Sasuke Uchiwa dernier descendant de cette famille (si on compte pas son frere bien sûr) avait fait une boulette, que dis-je, une énooooorme boulette et maintenant il en payait les conséquences. Laissez-moi vous conter cette histoire.

Je sait pas quel jour à je sait pas quelle heure (on est bien avancé comme ça -_-') au milieu de la forêt un peu avant le village de Konoha. Sasuke était en fuite, eh ouais il s'était enfin décidé à quitter Orochimaru (c'est pas trop tôt) et à ce moment précis il se rendait à Konoha. Le seul petit problème, ô infime petit problème, Sasuke s'était métamorphosé en chat pour échapper à la surveillance de Kabuto (qui s'occuperait d'un chat hein?! Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa minou où es-tu minou-minou ... je m'égare-_-'). Donc résumons nous avons une forêt, un Sasuke et un Sasuke changé en chat, jusque là ça va. Sasuke, à ce moment faisait une pause:

« - Bon, je pense je suis assez loin maintenant...'rupture' heu...'rupture'....merde qu'est qui va pas je peux plus reprendre ma forme normale. Le seul point positif c'est qu'une fois à Konoha je pourrait savoir ce qui se trame et comment on voit mon départ sans me faire prendre. Rhaaaa j'suis dans la merdeuh. »

Il était dans de beaux draps, ah ça oui il avait fait fort! Sasuke Uchiwa dernier descendant de cette famille avait fait une boulette, que dis-je, une énooooorme boulette et maintenant il était condamné à rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution.

Bien emmerdé mais n'ayant pas le choix Sasuke reprit sa route. Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva aux abords du village.

« -Oh, le joli minou, dis donc le chat t'es perdu?

-'manquait plus que ça, je tombe sur ce boulet de Naruto, bon pas le choix' miaouuuuuuuuu 'que j'ai l'air con' (j'te le fait pas dire).

-allez viens tu vas pas rester ici tout seul.

-'quand faut y aller, faut y aller' miaouuuuu. »

Naruto prit le chat dans ses bras et Sasuke se mit à rougir même si ça se voyait pas. Tout en marchant vers le village, Naruto discutait avec le chat (même si le chat y répond pas), il lui parlait de tout et de rien en se disant qu'avoir un compagnon c'était plutôt sympa. Très vite Naruto arriva devant son appartement il l'ouvrit et posa le chat par terre:

« -voilà on est arrivés, voici ta nouvelle maison j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

-'ouha c'est pas vrai, depuis quand il a pas fait le ménage c'est un vrai foutoir -_-' ' »

Sasuke fit le tour de l'appartement puis alla s'installer dans le fauteuil préféré de Naruto.

« -Eh c'est mon fauteuil préféré ça, tu l'aimes bien hein?

-miaouuuu 'c'est pas mal ça, à retenir'

-Ok t'as le droit de rester mais tu me fais une place. »

Et Naruto prit le chat et le mit sur ses genoux, malgré lui Sasuke commença à ronronner 'merde qu'est-ce qui m'arriveuuuuuuh '.

« -Eh ben dis donc on dirait une vrai mobilette quand tu ronronnes toi, t'es trop mignon. »

Une semaine passa et au grand malheur de Sasuke il ne reprenait pas sa forme originelle bien que cela n'ai pas vraiment l'air de le déranger, il s'était finalement habitué aux petites attentions de Naruto et quand celui-ci dût partir en mission il n'eût pas d'autre choix que de le confier à quequ'un:

« -S'il te plait Tsunade-baba j'peux pas le laisser tout seul il va etre malheureux sinon, t'euplait ='§.

-Ok c'est bon Naruto t'as gagné mais je le garde à une condition.

-D'accord laquelle?

-Tu ne m'appelles plus Tsunade -baba!!

-Euh, d'accord Tsunade-baba...

-...

-Pardon Tsunade-sama

-Bon aller vas-y sinon tu vas etre en retard.

-OUI, merci! »

Tsunade prit le chat et se versa un bon verre de sake (le remède à tous les maux XD).

« -Mais qu'est-ce que je vias bien pouvoir faire de toi moi, en plus j'aime pas les chats. »

Sasuke sortit ses sharingan, si il y avait bien une personne capable de lui rendre son apparence c'était bien Tsunade, même si il savait qu'il prenait d'énormes risques.

« -Je connais ces yeux, dis moi tu ne serait pas le petit Uchiwa? Sasuke tiqua au mot petit mais aquiesca quand même un peu vexé. C'est bien ce que je pensait, et il semblerait que tu ne puisses pas reprendre ta forme humaine, c'est interessant ça, je te propose un marché, tu te comportes bien pendant ... disons un mois et je te rend ton apparence et comme il est évident que Naruto t'as adopté tu feras ta periode d'essai chez lui. » Apparament il n'avais pas le choix et c'est à contre coeur que Sasuke accepta le marché.

« -Paaaaaaarfait ta periode d'essai commencera dès le retour de Naruto, en attendant tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas. »

A ce moment là Sasuke avait l'impression de s'etre fait avoir en beauté et cette impression ne fit que se confirme au retour de Naruto quand Tsunade lui conseilla de ne pas se laisser faire par un vulgaire minou, elle avit aussi ajouté que c'était un entrainement pour Naruto et que si réussissait il aurait une récompense.

Pendant le mois qui suivit Sasuke faillit mourir six fois écrasé, deux fois noyé parce que Naruto voulait lui faire prendre un bain et deux fois d'une crise d'anémie parce que le-dit Naruto prenait en même temps son bain. Quand à Naruto il fut harcelé par Sakura qui voulait absolument voir le ''joli petit chat'', et il fallit mourir plusieurs fois sous le poids de Akamaru qui n'aimait pas vraiment les chats. Ala fin du mois c'est soulagé et vivant que Naruto et son chat se présentèrent à Tsunade:

« -Voilà Tsunade-baba on est là.

-NARUTOOOOO

-Oups, désolé.

-Bon passons, Naruto veux-tu me donner ton chat s'il te plait?

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal.

-Rien je te rassure, mais c'est que nous avons... disons.... passez un marché lui et moi et il a remplit sa part et c'est à,moi de remplir la mienne.

-Ah,o-ok »

Tsunade prit le chat, le posa sur son bureau, le couvrit d'un kimono et commenca une incantation, Naruto qui ne comprenait rien la regardait faire. A la fin de l'incantation on entendit un POF et un nuage de fumée s'éleva dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

« -Aaaaaah, il est passé où le chat, Tsunade-baba tu l'as mis où mon chat?!

-T'es toujours aussi bruyant usuratonkachi (ça veut dire idiot ^^).

-Sa-sasu-sasuke, m-mais-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Oo

-J'ai toujour été là baka.

-Oo le chat c'était toi?

-Ouais, t'as mis le temps à comprendre. »

Naruto sauta au cou de Sasuke en hurlant, il était vraiment content de le retrouver et il avait lein de choses à lui dire.

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants FIN.

Nooooooooooooooon je blague ça se finit pas comme ça XD.

Je disait donc: Naruto lui sauta au cou en hurlant,

« -Bien maintenant vous sortez de mon bureau j'ai pas que ça à faire moi!

-Ouais ouais.

-Naruto, j'ai dis DEHOOOOOOOOOOOORS !!!!!!

-O-k on s'en va Tsunade-baba

-DEHORS, hurla-t-elle en leur lançant une bouteille de sake qu'ils ne recurent jamais dans la gueule puisqu'ils avaient fermé la porte (y sont malin quand même), mince alors c'était un bon sake (grand cru!!) en plus pfffffffff marre. »

Pendant ce temps là Naruto avait emmené Sasuke dans son appartement

« -Bon ben j'te fais pas visiter tu connais déjà.

-Non pas tout à fait.

-Ah bon pourtant t'es déjà allé partout même dans la salle de bain ^^

-Parle pas de malheur, non je pensait à quelque chose de plus intime comme par exemple ta chambre.

-Mais tu y es déjà allé?

-T'es vraiment un idiot quand tu t'y met toi.

-EH, je te permet pas Sasuke-teme!

-Pfffffffff, viens baka. »

Sasuke entraina Naruto vers la chambre le poussa doucement vers le lit,

« -Quand je parlais de quelque chose de plus intime je pensais à ce genre de choses, et Sasuke embrassa Naruto, tu vois?

-Oui très bien après explications, et il lui rendit son baiser.

-Naruto...

-Oui.

-Je...

-Oui

-Je...

-Oui

-Mais laisse moi finir!

-Pardon.

-Naruto, je t'aime.

-...

-Ben répond -_-'

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke. »

Sasuke embrassa de nouveau Naruto et .....

**Amateurs de lemon continuez votre route, les autres passez votre chemin et imaginez une suite bien guimauveuses (perso c'est pas mon truc).**

**Sasuke embrassa de nouveau Naruto et il l'allongea un peu plus sur le lit, il s'appliqua ensuite à couvrir de baisers le visage du blond tout en lui retirant son haut. Ils échangèrent un long baiser où leurs lagues semblaient danser en un complexe ballet bucal, et Sasuke continua son exploration du corps de Naruto. Il s'attarda sur les lobes des oreilles, traça un sillon brûlant dans le cou du blond et vint titiller les tétons durcits ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Naruto.**

**Le brun descendit plus bas, lapa le nombril du blond, il releva la tête et en voyant le visage qui s'offrait à lui s'enhardit et enleva le pantalon de Naruto ; maintenant la seule barriere entre lui et la virilité de son amant était le caleçon. Il caressa du bout des doigts le membre déjà dur de Naruto à travers le caleçon et contempla celui qui lui avait tant manqué lors de son séjour chez Orochimaru.**

**« -Mmmmm Sasuke, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?**

**-Hmmm, désolé Naruto je pensait.**

**-Et tu pensais à quoi?**

**-A toi. »**

**Naruto sourit et prit entre ses mains le visage du brun qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps il l'approcha de son propre visage et l'embrassa, d'abords le front, puis les paupières, le nez et enfin la bouche. Sasuke s'écarta et reprit son occupation premiere c'est à dire faire plaisir à son blond et pour cele il lui ôta le dernier bout de tissus qui barrait sa route, à ce moment Naruto était certain d'une chose c'est qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait, il retira le kimono de Sasuke 'là c'est mieux ^^ ' . **

**De son côté Sasuke s'arracha à la contemplation de son ange blond pour s'occuper de sa virilité fièrement dressée, il lécha lentement le gland puis prit en bouche la totalité du membre ce qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir de la part du blond. Le brun entanma un lent mouvement de va et viens et quand il sentit que son compagnon allait jouir il se retira (sadique va), il présenta trois doigts à Naruto qui les prit en bouche et y imprima le même mouvement que sur sa virilité quelques secondes auparavant.**

**Estimant que ses doigts étatient suffisament lubrifiés Sasuke les retira dans un grognement mécontent de Naruto qui se transforma en gémissement de douleur quand Sasuke fit pénétrer un premier doigt dans son intimité inviolée. Sasuke y introduisit un second puis un troisième, afin d'habituer le blond à sa présence il bougea ses doigts à l'interieur de Naruto qui bientôt poussa des gémissements de plaisir.**

**Il retira ses doigts, mit les genoux du blond sur ses épaules et plaça son membre face à l'intimité de Naruto, il eut un moment d'hésitation et regarda Naruto qui lui fit signe de continuer, il commença à pénétrer le blond qui étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Sasuke continua sa progression mais au fur et à mesure les gémissements de douleur s'intensifiaient, il s'arrêta et attendit que Naruto s'habitue à la présence plus volumineuse de sa virilité. Quand le blond commença à bouger ses hanches il se remit en mouvement, il commença par de lents va et viens puis accéléra la cadence sortant et repénétrant Naruto. Sasuke prit en main la virilité tendue du blond et y imprima le même mouvement. Bientôt Naruto se libéra entr eux suivit de près par Sasuke qui se libera en son amant.**

**Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux fatigués mais heureux, Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras et lui fit des baisers papillons sur le visage.**

**« -Tu t'en iras plus hein?**

**-Non**

**-Promis?**

**-Je te le promet, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi maintenant.**

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué Sasuke.**

**-Toi aussi Naruto, je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi Sasu. »**

**Sasuke ne releva pas le surnom que venait de lui donner Naruto et lui caressa les cheveux, ils finirent par s'endormir en pensant qu'il faudrait rattrapper toutes ces années où ils ne s'étaient pas vu.**

**FIN (la vrai cette fois)**


End file.
